fatprincessfandomcom-20200213-history
Ninja
Ninja The Ninja class is a new class featured in the Fat Roles expansion pack. It is an excellent class for sneaking past the enemy castle unnoticed and the ninja comes with a short range katana and long range ninja stars. Appearance The appearance of the class is basically the appearance of a Japanese ninja. The trim of the clothing such as the belt and socks and the hood are matched by the team you are on. Ninjas carry katanas and keep them by their side whilst running and hold a ninja star up whilst charging a long range attack. When ninjas go into stealth mode, they are partly transparent to their teammates and fully invisible to the enemy team. Attacks The Ninja class makes the best of both attacks as it has a short range weapon and a long range one. When fully charged, the ninja's attack deals two hearts of damage at point blank range. It should be noted that the pirate and the ninja deal equal damage but ninja have a certain distance of throwing a ninja star before it falls to the floor compared to the pirate, who could shoot in a straight line. Special Ability The special ability of the Ninja is to turn invisible to your enemies and partly invisible to your team-mates. The Stealth Attack or Assassination is when attacking while invisible which will deal 3 3/4 hearts of damage. It is a good idea to assassinate an enemy who is stationary such as when an enemy is sitting and eating cake for their movements are imparied which makes them a perfect target for an assassination. Workers who are also stationary while chopping or mining for resources can also make for easy targets. While invisible, your player can walk through enemy doors and pass by enemies without being seen making it ideal to rescue the princess. Attacking, taking damage, or picking objects up will render you visible. Fighting against the Ninja To fight against a Ninja, make sure you check your map. Although Ninjas can become invisibe they are still visible in the map. Opening the map is key to flushing out ninjas. The Warrior class can block both their projectile attacks and melee attacks. Map Cancelling The Ninja as well as many other classes(Pirate, Mage, Warrior, Giant) are able to use the map to cancel attack animation. After throwing the ninja stars, open the map, then press and hold the attack button to charge your ninja stars again. Opening the map using this method increases your ninja stars fire rate making the Ninja a deadly opponent. Stealth Grab The Ninja is capable of grabbing objects while invisible. This can only be performed during online games due to the lag and if you are not the host. To stealth grab you must simultaneously press the triangle and circle button at the same time while near the object of your choice. If performed correctly you have successfully grabbed an object while invisible. However some objects may still be visible while carrying such as the Princess. The Princess will appear floating to the opposition. Category:Classes Category:/*Notes*\